Could It Be Magic ?
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Encore une traduction Résumé : Début 1994, l'année où le droit des gay pour avoir des relations sexuelles passent de 21 ans à 18 ans. Ce qui permet à Merlin, 19 ans, de poursuivre un gars de LG, Arthur Pendragon. Dés le début, l'attirance est réciproque. Ma ce qu'ils découvrent en tombant amoureux, c'est que la véritable liberté est qd vs etes vmt aimé, pour ce que vs etes.


Titre : **Could It Be Magic ?**

Auteur : **PlaneJane**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY - encore un méga coup de coeur, et même un peu plus. J'aime cette fic car elle parle du handicap, et principalement d'un handicap invisible. C'est une belle leçon de moral, de vie, et j'aimerais tellement que tout le monde puisse être aussi indulgent que l'est Arthur. Arf...

**OOO**

_Lundi, 20 février, 1994_

Le corps effilé des muscles tendus d'Arthur planait dans l'eau froide. Ses doigts atteignirent le bord pour le serrer, il tira ses genoux, se contorsionna et il utilisa ses pieds pour pousser, ses bras tranchant l'eau comme des lames. Vingt longueurs, un repos et une série de vingt sur le dos – chaque lundi, c'était la même chose.

Arthur Pendragon était une créature faite d'habitude, élevé avec une discipline ferme et une routine.

Il n'était pas le seul.

Même si il n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre au bout de la piscine entre chaque longueur, il n'avait pas pû s'empêcher de remarquer les habitués, qui nageaient en tandem dans son couloir ou dans les trois autres à côté. Arthur reconnaissait la plupart des nageurs de son couloir. Les non habitués avaient tendance à rester dans la piscine principale, et ils faisaient trois longueurs lentement, ensuite ils passaient le reste du temps à discuter avec leurs amis. Il s'émerveillait sur comment certaines filles parvenaient à nager pendant une heure sans mouiller leurs cheveux. Certains jours, il plongeait pour les arroser, juste pour le plaisir, et il criait, « Désolé ! J'ai oublié mes lentilles – je ne peux pas voir où je vais, » alors qu'elles criaient d'agacement en essayant d'hausser les épaules hors de l'eau.

Parfois, Arthur se faisait draguer, souvent par des femmes qui ne se doutaient de rien. Arthur, cependant, avait les yeux rivés uniquement sur les hommes, et récemment sur un en particulier : un gars mince avec la coupe de Brett Anderson.

Arthur s'arrêta pour respirer, vérifier l'heure et repartir sur le dos. Plus qu'une minute maintenant, et il serait là. Si il penchait la tête sur le côté, il pouvait voir l'entrée du vestiaire des hommes et il comptait bien jeter un coup d'œil avant que le gars qu'il avait surnommé 'Brett' entre dans la piscine.

Durant tout le premier trimestre, Arthur l'avait observé avec un intérêt croissant.

Brett arrivait habituellement alors qu'Arthur faisait ses dix dernières longueurs, juste après 15h. Il avait la même taille qu'Arthur, mais il avait l'air plus léger de quelques kilos. Loin d'être agile, cependant, sa démarche était très prudente, maladroite et presque gêné.

Après, il entrait dans la piscine, et il plaçait des lunettes noires sur ses yeux, il nageait comme un homme possédé. Ce qui amusait sans fin Arthur, sa technique donnait un nouveau sens au mot freestyle, même si ça semblait marcher. Il était souple, pas très tonique ou musclé, simplement très svelte – pas le genre d'Arthur – ce qui le rendait d'autant plus intriguant.

Seulement, une fois, Brett était arrivé et était parti avant Arthur. Alors qu'il était sorti de la piscine ce jour-là, il avait levé les yeux pour sourire à une maître nageuse, une blonde. Arthur avait dû frotter l'eau de ses yeux qui n'étaient pas vraiment là. Il n'avait pas pû croire qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Brett était beau…et probablement hétéro.

Arthur avait écourté sa nage et sur son chemin, il l'avait aperçu assis à l'une des arcades de courses automobiles dans le hall du bâtiment, inconscient qu'il était attrayant, totalement absorbé par son jeu vidéo. Ses cheveux séchaient en boucle car il les avait tiré derrière ses oreilles, qui ne ressortaient pas autant que lorsqu'il avait les cheveux mouillés et un bonnet sur la tête. Il portait une veste vert foncée refermée jusqu'au cou. Arthur avait observé ses mains glisser sur le volant, lâche et entraîné, en se demandant comment il réagirait si un homme lui proposait une sortie

Avec seulement deux longueurs de plus à faire, Arthur commençait à se demander si Brett allait venir aujourd'hui, quand il l'aperçut déjà dans l'eau, barbotant en travers des couloirs. Arthur accéléra, en espérant faire coïncider le moment où ils arriveraient tous les deux au bout de la piscine.

Il avait de la chance. Un plongeon sous la corde et Brett s'appuya contre le bord, pour retirer les cheveux de son visage juste comme Arthur arrivait. Arthur essaya d'être décontracté, en respirant profondément, en fléchissant les bras dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une main par-dessus la corde venant le frapper sur le bras.

« Tu es Arthur Pendragon, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Je te connais ? »

« Non, mais je t'ai vu te lever pour parler à l'association et tu es le trésorier de l'association Lesbienne et Gay, non ? »

Arthur baissa légèrement la tête pour acquiescer.

« Je voulais juste te remercier, pour toute la campagne. Si le vote au parlement passe d'ici demain, ça pourrait changer la vie des gars comme moi. »

« Tu es gay ? »

« Oui. Et j'ai 19 ans. »

« Nous ne sommes pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Il se pourrait que ça ne passe pas.

« Tu crois ? »

« Je ne l'espère pas. Nous verrons. »

« Je garde les doigts croisés. J'ai un bon pressentiment cependant, » sourit-il, directement vers Arthur cette fois-ci.

Arthur n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu comme ça, la mâchoire pendante, le cœur battant. Brett remit ses lunettes. Il était déjà 3 mètres plus loin avant qu'Arthur réalise qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom.

Pourtant, ça n'empêcha par Arthur de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles – parceque Brett, ou peu importe son vrai nom, était gay, et mieux encore, il était affranchi et fier.

**OOO**

_Mardi, 21 février, 1994_

Les mardi étaient généralement calme dans le bar de l'organisation des étudiants.

Arthur était arrivé à 20h pour retrouver l'association LG qui avait réquisitionné 3 tables près de la télévision. Ils en avaient besoin car le bar se remplissait rapidement.

Si ils ne l'étaient pas avant leur arrivée, tout le monde dans le bar en était certainement conscient à présent. C'était un moment très important de l'égalité des droits pour les gays.

Ce soir, la musique était coupée, et la télévision était à fond tandis que tout le monde attendait les nouvelles.

Il y avait un bourdonnement d'anticipation, de plus en plus fort car les discussions s'échauffaient, alimentées par trop de bière et d'indignation ardente.

Le bar était plein à 21h.

Arthur était assis à part avec ses amis : Léon, Gauvain et Lance. Ils parlaient de la ligue de squash, de toutes les filles récentes du bloc L avec lesquelles Gauvain avait passé la nuit, et de comment Internet allait changer le monde. Arthur essayait de ne pas penser à son père, qui sans aucun doute allait se lamenter sur le déclin de la société si Arthur et son association arrivait à ses fins.

Lorsque le verdict sortit des portes du parlement, il était environ 22h, et le bar se remplit d'applaudissements et de huées. Il y avait un mélange bruyant de joie et de colère.

« Arthur, dis quelque chose. » Danielle, la présidente de l'association LG, était penché par-dessus son épaule, prêt à le tirer pour le faire parler.

Il était le meilleur orateur de l'association, gay et un militant, et il était prévu qu'elle lui demande de parler. Cependant aucun d'entre eux n'en avait parlé. Heureusement, il avait répété quelque chose à moitié, alors il avait grimpé sur une table qui pouvait à peine soutenir son poids. Le grondement autour de lui se calma.

« Il y a trois ans, j'avais 18 ans. J'étais assez vieux pour voter, pour mourir pour mon pays, pour regarder des films avec du sexe et de la violence. Si j'avais eu les fonds, j'aurais pû avoir un prêt hypothécaire, et si j'avais été enclin, j'aurais pu me marier avec une femme, ce qui est aussi légale que d'avoir des relations sexuelles à partir de 16 ans.

Le problème était, que je ne voulais pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec une femme…et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas essayé. » Arthur fit une pause pour les rire et les sifflements. « Je voulais avoir des relations sexuelles avec les hommes. Seulement, la loi me disait que ce n'était pas légal de le faire avant mes 21 ans.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont en colère – en colère car l'âge de consentement n'a pas été abaissé à 16 ans. Mais 18 ans est un commencement. Cette bataille, pour des droits égaux, avait commencé bien avant notre naissance, et elle ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant. _Nous _n'allons pas arrêter, pas jusqu'à ce que l'âge du consentement soit le même pour tout le monde, gay ou hétéro, homme ou femme, jusqu'à ce que les gay aient les même droits, l'accès au mariage, et une reconnaissance sociale.

Ne perdez pas la foi. Nous pouvons nous faire entendre. Nous ferons entendre nos voix. »

Il y eut une vague de cris, et d'encouragements tandis que les verres étaient cognés sur les tables. Le bruit assaillit Arthur, et il se sentit oppressé, étouffé. Il descendit, parmi les applaudissements et les claques amicales dans son dos, et il se dégonfla instantanément, ni à l'aise, ni le moins du monde victorieux. Il chercha Léon, mais au lieu de ça, il vit l'association en face de lui faire signe de s'approcher.

La majeure partie de l'association était regroupée autour d'une table, essayant de s'entendre les uns avec les autres. Arthur se poussa au côté de Danielle.

Son visage était pressé à l'oreille d'Arthur, alors qu'elle disait par-dessus le chahut, « Je voulais juste te dire que nous aurons une réunion urgente demain après midi, et que nous enverrons les lettres. »

« J'ai un match de squash. Laisse moi ce que tu veux que je fasse dans le bureau, et je viendrai le chercher quand j'aurai fini. »

« D'accord, chéri. » Elle passa un bras autour de lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Juste fatigué. »

« C'est la même chose pour nous tous. TU n'as pas besoin de rester ici. Va te trouver un jeune beau mec pour célébrer ça. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le poussa hors de sa chaise.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil. Les gars étaient au bar, en train de discuter avec un groupe de femme. Si il en avait eu la motivation, il aurait certainement pû les rejoindre. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il chercha la sortie, pour aller directement chez lui, quand il vit du coin des yeux un mouvement de bras et la voix d'un homme l'appeler, « Arthur ! »

Arthur se retourna, et quand il réalisa de qui il s'agissait, en train de traverser la foule pour se diriger vers lui, son courage reprit.

Un moment plus tard, ils se rencontraient en plein milieu de la foule. « Salut. Je suis Merlin. Je t'ai parlé hier à la piscine. »

« Je me souviens. »

« Je voulais simplement te dire 'bien joué'. Je sais que tu es agacé que ce n'est pas 16 ans, mais c'est toujours une victoire. Tu devrais vraiment être fier de toi. »

« Ce n'était pas moi, tu sais. »

« Oui, mais je t'ai entendu quand tu as parlé à la conférence de Stonewall l'année dernière. Tu as fait beaucoup. »

« Merci. Je ne t'ai jamais vu au centre LG. Tu n'as jamais pensé t'impliquer ? »

« Moi ? Personne ne ferait attention à quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Il y a plein de chose que tu pourrais faire dans les coulisses. »

Merlin acquiesça et détourna le regard. Arthur voyait ce regard assez souvent quand il essayait de rallier quelqu'un pour ceci ou cela. Il ne forçait pas – être impliqué n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Merlin mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, puis il osa reposer son regard sur Arthur. « Je peux t'offrir à boire ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi nous n'irions pas dans la partie non fumeur ? C'est toujours plus calme là-bas. »

« Je vais prévenir mes amis. On se retrouve là ? »

Ne se sentant plus oppressé et fatigué, Arthur regarda Merlin faire son chemin vers deux jeunes femmes. Elles étaient toutes les deux jolies : une noir, une blonde, elles parlaient et rigolaient toutes les deux avec Merlin. La métisse portait une jupe horrible, la blonde était la maître nageuse qu'il avait vu à la piscine. Ils regardèrent en direction d'Arthur, qui sourit et fit un signe de la main tandis qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la porte sur le côté du bar.

Merlin ne perdit pas son temps à s'excuser, et Arthur décida de l'attendre, en profitant de la vision de son regard brillant, de son sourire lumineux, qui traversait avec impatience la pièce pour aller rejoindre Arthur. Ça devait seulement être un peu d'adulation, mais ça n'empêchait pas Arthur de ressentir des papillons.

Arthur sourit en levant sa main, pour préciser qu'il attendait, et malgré le fait que le bar était bondé, le regard de Merlin ne le quitta pas tandis qu'il s'approchait. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, car il était seulement à quelques mètres de Merlin. Et heureusement pour lui, car les bras d'Arthur se tendirent aussi vite que l'éclair, en se rapprochant pour le rattraper par les coudes, et le maintenir sur ses pieds. Il ne pesait presque rien.

Arthur relâcha son emprise à contre cœur. « Il n'y a pas besoin de se jeter sur moi. »

« C'est pour ça que je reste mince. »

« Tu fais souvent ce genre de chose ? »

« Plus souvent que j'aimerais l'admettre. »

« Tu sais, tu es un beau mec, tu n'as pas besoin d'agir de façon désespérée. »

Merlin sourit au sol, il devait être en train de rougir tandis qu'il retendait sa chemise et sa veste. Arthur fit un signe de tête vers la porte de la partie non fumeur. « Et je pense que tu dois être charmant. »

« Dans ce cas, on ferait bien de se dépêcher d'aller chercher cette bière, avant que je dise quelque chose qui te fasse changer d'avis. »

Arthur suivit Merlin, son cœur battait à un rythme saccadé.

Il y avait une petite table dans un coin avec deux tabourets. Arthur les prit, et il s'assit pour regarder Merlin librement, non obstrué par des bras ou la projection de l'eau de la piscine, qui effaçaient les angles et les courbes de son corps svelte et de son beau visage. C'était les yeux de Merlin qui fascinaient le plus Arthur, qui lui donnaient l'envie de le regarder encore et encore, ça et la pâleur de sa peau chaude. Il était comme la lumière du matin qui se transformait en quelque chose de fort et tangible.

Merlin revint avec les mains trempées et un quart de bière en moins dans les verres. Arthur choisit, pour la première fois ou peut être pour toujours, de ne pas faire de remarque cinglante sur l'incapacité de Merlin à ramener deux boissons du bar sans renverser. Il pouvait à peine y croire lui-même – Arthur Pendragon, ressentant un peu de considération pour une autre personne. Danielle serait fier.

Arthur glissa des sous-verre sur la table. « Donc, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je t'avais remarqué à la piscine avant-hier. Tu as été la cerise de mes lundi après-midi durant des mois. »

« J'y vais aussi le mercredi et le vendredi. » Merlin haussa les épaules en se moquant de lui. « Pour l'instant, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas pris la porte quand tu m'as vu venir vers toi. Je dois avoir l'air passable dans un jeans et une chemise, mais dans un maillot…ouais, ce n'est pas terrible. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et tes cheveux. Je les adore. » Arthur tendit une main vers la longue franche ondulée de Merlin, mais il s'arrêta à mi chemin en réalisant que son geste était beaucoup trop intime.

Si Merlin le remarqua, il ne dit rien. Cependant il toucha du bout de ses doigts une mèche de cheveux pris dans ses cils, peut être nerveusement. « Merci. » Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Donc, c'est quoi l'ordre du jour à présent ? Est-ce que tu vas soutenir Stonewall et rédiger des lettres à tout ceux qui n'ont pas voté pour l'âge de 16 ans ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je vais prendre un peu de temps pour 'moi'. C'est ma dernière année. Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'y consacrer pour obtenir mon diplôme, et être comme tous ces cadres dynamiques après les études. »

« Et que fait Arthur pour s'amuser ? »

« Comme d'habitude – je sors au pub avec des amis, ou parfois nous allons ensemble voir un film, ou jouer à des jeux de société. » Arthur grimaça à l'instant où il le dit. Il était trop tard pour expliquer combien il était amusant de s'amuser au Trivial Pursuit avec Gauvain, ou au Scrabble.

Les sourcils de Merlin s'étirèrent sur son visage. « Très adulte. Tu n'as jamais été au karaoké ? »

« Non. Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas… »

« Presque chaque dimanche. C'est devenu une sorte de tradition. Mon amie Gwen et moi, nous allons à The Hacker's Arms. Parfois, son amie Lizzie vient, mais elle se méfie de la drague des lesbiennes. Elle dit qu'elle n'a aucun problème avec les hommes, mais elle ne peut pas dire non à une femme. » Merlin ne s'arrêta pas pour respirer. « Gwen pense qu'elle a des tendances lesbienne latente. Je ne sais pas, car je pense qu'elle aime attirer l'attention même si elle a trop peur pour aller plus loin. Quand je l'ai dit à Gwen, elle m'a dit que j'étais plus en symbiose avec mon côté féminin qu'elle. »

« Tu es bon ? » Arthur changea vite de sujet.

« Au karaoké ? » Renifla Merlin. « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas un dimanche pour voir ? Tu n'auras pas à chanter, tu peux simplement me regarder en train de me ridiculiser. »

Arthur secoua la tête, car une part de lui pensait que c'était une terrible idée, il n'y avait pas moyen de ne pas participer dans ces endroits. Seulement, en quelque sorte, Merlin lui proposait une sortie et il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre chance si il refusait.

Alors il dit.

« D'accord, ce dimanche au karaoké, mais seulement si tu me laisse t'offrir un restaurant vendredi soir. »

Le visage de Merlin s'illumina d'un sourire, ce qui rendait son regard explosif. « On dirait que c'est donnant donnant. »

« Tu aimes manger quoi ? »

« Tout. Tu n'es pas l'un de ces mangeurs de muesli, comme le reste de l'association ? »

« Tu veux dire végétarien ? » Rigola Arthur. « Non, il y a du bacon dans mon frigo. Seulement, j'essaie de ne pas m'en vanter. »

« Ouais, certains végétariens peuvent devenir un peu émotif quand ils pensent que l'odeur d'un cochon mort a rôdé près de leur tofu. »

« Merlin ! » Arthur rejeta la tête en arrière pour rire, et il dut reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir suggérer un restaurant. « Je connais un bar à tapas fantastique, je pourrais t'y emmener. »

« D'accord. Les tapas. »

La conversation était facile et rapide, et quand le carillon de la dernière heure sonna, Arthur laissa accidentellement échapper un gémissement. « T'en veux une autre ? »

« Non, je devrais y aller. »

« Tu as besoin d'un chauffeur ? »

« Non merci, je suis sur le campus. »

« Alors, je te suis jusqu'à ta chambre. » Merlin se raidit à la suggestion, donc Arthur fit une pause. Il se disait que ça avait l'air un peu effrayant. « Seulement pour savoir où je dois venir te chercher vendredi. »

« Euh…d'accord. Bien sûr. »

« Si tu veux, tu peux aller prévenir tes amis que tu es avec moi. »

« Non. Non pas besoin. Désolé. C'est juste… »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends. Crois moi, les femmes avec qui je traîne me parle sans arrêt de la sécurité. »

« Oh non. Ce n'est pas ça. » Merlin semblait embarrassé. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude de revenir avec quelqu'un. Tu m'as pris par surprise. »

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fou de joie à cette idée, comme si il était déjà prêt, en quelque sorte, à déclarer que Merlin lui appartenait. Apparemment, il avait un plus grand béguin pour lui qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte, se baladant confortablement dans l'air de la nuit. Leur souffle s'envolait en volute de fumée autour de leur visage comme le souffle d'un dragon, et Merlin se recroquevillait de frissons dans le froid. Ses joues étaient déjà en train de foncer, même dans la lumière grise de la nuit. Arthur résista à la tentation de passer un bras autour de lui. Et cela même si il savait très bien que ce n'était pas un luxe que pouvait se payer les homos, de pouvoir en profiter en publique, quelque soit le contexte. Et ça ne le quittait jamais – un sentiment d'amertume qu'il avait car les hétéros avaient pour acquis de pouvoir se tenir avec une femme.

Ils atteignirent le bloc J quelques minutes plus tard, ils traversèrent une double porte, et ils marchèrent dans un long couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

« C'est moi. J-127. »

« Veinard. Comment tu as su en avoir une si proche ? »

« La chance, je suppose. »

Merlin chercha à l'intérieur de sa veste, et il tira une clef accrochée à un cordon de cuir autour de son cou.

Arthur fut tenté de faire une remarque intelligente, comme _tu es sûr que tu as 19 ans ? _Mais Merlin avait déjà ouvert la porte, et allumer la lumière en tirant Arthur à l'intérieur. « Entre. J'ai vu que tu avais un mobile, non ? »

« Oui. Je vais te donner le numéro. »

« Tu vis hors du campus ? »

« Oui. »

Arthur se déplaça de quelques pas à l'intérieur, tandis que Merlin accrochait sa veste, sur un cintre, pour le mettre dans la garde robe.

« Tu as une chambre dans une maison ? »

« Non. J'ai mon appartement. »

« Tu as vraiment un entraînement de riche. »

Arthur haussa les épaules. Il n'en était pas fier, cependant il n'était pas totalement résigné à vendre ses parts de l'entreprise Albion, et il savait de quoi ça avait l'air pour les gens qui ne le connaissait pas bien. « J'ai écrit mon adresse et mon numéro ici. Seulement, ne le donne à personne d'autre, compris ? »

« Peu probable, j'étais le premier. »

« Non, sérieusement. J'aime ma vie privée. »

« Tu peux me faire confiance. » Quand Arthur se retourna, il tomba dans ses yeux bleus, qui le regardaient avec sincérité, intensément, et donc il le crut. Il s'avança pour embrasser Merlin tendrement sur les lèvres.

Merlin haleta et ce bruit était tout simplement merveilleux – le genre de petit bruit surpris dans le fond de la gorge ou un doux ronronnement.

Lorsqu'Arthur recula, Merlin semblait bizarre, abasourdi. Il passa ses doigts par-dessus ses lèvres, comme si il ne parvenait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

A seulement un pas de côté, il y avait le bureau, extrêmement bien rangé, surmonté d'une bibliothèque aussi bien rangée. Toutes les cassettes de Merlin étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique, et sur le mur il y avait des post-it bien aligné, et un grand planificateur annuel rempli.

Arthur posa le nouveau post-it jaune à côté d'une tasse remplie de crayons et de stylo. « Je vois que tu es un maniaque de la propreté. »

« En fait, pas vraiment, mais si je ne m'organise pas, je n'arrive jamais à l'heure quelque part. Vraiment, tout ça c'est parceque je suis anormalement désorganisé. »

« J'aime. »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est bizarre ? J'étais un peu inquiet de ce que tu allais penser. »

« Disons le comme ça. Je déteste le bordel. »

Merlin passa ses doigts sur le post-it entre les doigts d'Arthur, toujours penché sur le bureau, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. C'était ridiculement chaste, mais le cœur d'Arthur manqua un battement.

« Je n'ai pas de téléphone, mais tu peux laisser un message au concierge si besoin. Tu étudies quoi, en fait ? »

« Les affaires. Et toi ? »

« L'anglais et le cinéma. »

« Tu vas obtenir un diplôme en cinématographie ? Donc, ça signifie que lorsque tu vas au cinéma c'est pour parler durant tout le film et prendre des notes ? »

« Non. Jamais. Et si j'étais avec toi, probablement que ma langue serait dans ton oreille. Tu peux dire que je t'ai manqué, même si tu prétends ne pas t'en soucier. »

« Je le ferai. Maintenant, avant de changer d'avis sur mon départ, je vais te souhaiter une bonne soirée. »

Il embrassa encore Merlin, un bref frôlement de ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui était trop court.

Arthur se précipita jusqu'à sa voiture, et il se laissa tomber sur le capot en arrivant. Trois jours, cela semblait soudain terriblement long.

**OOO**

_Vendredi, 24 février, 1994_

Merlin papota comme un enfant excité sur tout le trajet vers le restaurant, et il ne sembla pas remarquer, seul avec lui-même, qu'Arthur préférait ne pas parler pendant qu'il conduisait. Au moment où ils se parquèrent, Arthur pensait qu'il avait dû entendre le nom et la vie de chaque individu vivant dans le village de Merlin, Ealdor.

La grand rue n'avait rien de spécial mais au milieu, entre deux devantures sombres, il y avait le meilleur restaurant à tapas qu'Arthur connaissait, à Albion tout du moins.

Ils s'installèrent près d'une fenêtre, avec dans les mains le menu et la carte des vins. Arthur aimait cet endroit, et pas seulement pour la nourriture et le vin. Le linge de maison était d'un blanc impeccable, le sol était un échiquier en marbre, et il y avait de la guitare pour musique, basse et mélodieuse – c'était une expérience plus qu'un repas.

« Tu es vraiment riche, non ? » Merlin faisait courir ses doigts sur le couteau à pain. Ses mains étaient adorables, élégantes.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« La façon dont tu parles, et tu t'habilles. Tu as une belle voiture et tu manges dans des restaurants onéreux. »

Il avait raison et ce n'était pas un critique, cependant c'était toujours comme ça qu'il le prenait.

« Tu as vraiment besoin de sortir d'avantage. »

« Je sors pas mal, simplement pas dans des endroits comme celui-ci. » Merlin touchait tout – ses doigts brossaient légèrement tout le mobilier de la table, comme si il n'était jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit avant. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Il ajouta, « Je parie que tu vis dans un endroit _vraiment _plaisant. »

« Tu vas voir que pas du tout. Tu peux revenir chez moi après le dîner et je te montrerai, on verra si tu aimes. »

Merlin rigola et il frotta sa jambe sur celle d'Arthur, en dessous de la table.

« Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est si ringard de t'inviter chez moi et d'être ton grand méchant loup ? »

« Je l'espérais. Mon amie, Gwen, m'a suggéré de porter des sous-vêtement décents, au cas où. »

« Et je n'ai même pas dû te saouler avec le vin. » Arthur n'avait pas besoin d'une goutte d'alcool car il se sentait déjà un peu ivre, étourdi, comme si il se tenait debout sur un fil. Il aurait aimé tenir la main de Merlin, et sentir ses doigts s'enrouler aux siens. Mais il n'osa même pas essayé – pas ici – en publique.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment le vin. Je peux avoir une bière ? »

« Bien sûr. J'allais justement me prendre un verre. Prends ce que tu veux. »

« C'est déjà fait. » Sa voix était douce, incertaine.

Caché par la nappe, Arthur plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de Merlin pour les tenir fermement serrés ensemble. Lorsque Merlin le regarda en avalant difficilement, Arthur ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – il souriait comme un dingue.

Merlin lui sourit en retour et il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se pencher sur son menu.

« Tu as choisis ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

« Oui. Ce sont des plats à partager, je vais prendre une sélection. »

Le repas avait facilité le premier rendez-vous embarrassant, les boissons aidaient à la conversation, et à présent ils pouvaient faire connaissance, se regarder, et s'arrêter sans la gêne qui diminuait leur sérénité. La moitié d'un verre de bière, et les joues de Merlin étaient roses. Il avait une tâche de sauce tomate sur son menton, ce qu'Arthur n'avait pas pris la peine de mentionner, et il avait partagé avec joie un autre morceau chorizo avec sa fourchette tout en parlant d'un film belge qu'il avait regardé cette semaine et qui s'appelait _Man Bites Dog._

« En fait, à ce moment, l'équipe de tournage a dû aider à disposer les victimes, mais le niveau de l'eau avait commencé à monter dans la carrière et tous les corps ont commencés à bouger avec l'eau. »

« Ça à l'air horrible. »

« Mais ça ne l'est pas, dans l'ensemble – d'où sont les téléspectateurs, et dans ce cas l'équipe de tournage, il devait s'attendre à un divertissement. Ça à l'air horrible mais le film est une comédie et c'est en fait un peu hilarant. » Merlin roula les yeux et dit, « Tu n'écoutais pas ? »

_Cet instant, _Arthur le trouva hilarant.

Il regardait et écoutait, en sirotant son vin et en ramassant les restes de nourriture. C'était le bonheur, et si il avait pû, il aurait capturé l'instant pour le mettre en bouteille, et ainsi garder le rire de Merlin et l'étincelle dans ses yeux à la lueur des bougies.

**OOO**

Merlin accepta l'invitation d'Arthur à revenir dans son appartement. Durant le trajet, il avait été calme, en regardant par la fenêtre et en revenant sur lui, faisant sauter le cœur d'Arthur dans son estomac à chacun de ses sourires et de des ses regards.

Lorsque Merlin grimpa lentement et délibérément les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième, c'était comme si il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air bourré, ou peut-être qu'il avait des doutes. Arthur se souvenait clairement que Merlin avait bu une seule bière.

« Si tu as changé d'avis, je te ramènes chez toi. Je ne veux pas te mettre la pression. »

« Non. Je veux être ici. »

Arthur entra, et il désigna les pièces, alternant entre la gauche et la droite, alors qu'ils marchaient de la cuisine jusqu'au bout du couloir. « Chambre d'amis, ma chambre, la salle de bain, le salon, la cuisine. Tu veux à boire ? »

« Juste de l'eau. »

Merlin en prit quelques gorgées avant qu'Arthur le pousse contre la table de la cuisine, en tenant sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser. C'était fait sans précipitation et c'était doux. Merlin ouvrit la bouche, pour laisser la langue d'Arthur entrer, en lui répondant avec sa propre douceur. Le baiser durait et durait, haletant et enivrant, car Arthur suçait ses lèvres et sa mâchoire. Merlin pencha la tête en arrière pour laisser le passage, c'était comme du vent dans l'herbe, chaque caresse sur sa peau, laissant Arthur diriger.

Ensuite de façon inattendue, après une longue période où il n'y avait rien eu de plus que d'embrasser Merlin, Merlin fut celui qui attrapa les hanches d'Arthur pour le tirer plus près de lui et dire d'une voix éraillée, « Pouvons nous nous coucher ? »

« Lit ou canapé ? »

« Lit. » Dit Merlin sans interruption, et c'est seulement lorsqu'Arthur le prit par la main, en mordillant à moitié et en embrassant à moitié sa mâchoire, que Merlin chancela. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude…je ne veux pas que tu penses…je suis… »

Arthur le tenait tout contre lui et il murmura, « ça va. Je ne pense rien. Nous ferons ce que tu veux. Rien de plus. »

Dans la chambre, avec la lampe moins puissante que les spots fluorescents de la cuisine, Merlin se sentait paradoxalement plus authentique. Ils étaient ici ensemble : ça, et le fait qu'il y avait un lit. Ça frappait Arthur comme un coup dans la poitrine que Merlin n'avait probablement jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant.

Il observa Merlin tourner lentement sur lui-même, pour observer toute la chambre et pas simplement le lit, et puis Arthur. Pourquoi Merlin voulait faire avancer les choses si rapidement ? Arthur n'en était pas certain : il était excité, et il voulait sentir la peau de Merlin. Il en était sûr, plus sûre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne pourrait jamais blesser sciemment un seul cheveux de la tête de Merlin.

Tandis qu'il couchait Merlin, Arthur murmura, « Tu vas bien ? Tu me diras si tu veux que j'arrête. »

Merlin répondit, « Oui, ça va. Tu…tu peux continuer ? C'est tellement bon. »

Entre chaque baisers et caresses, Arthur enlevait des pièces de vêtements, jusqu'au dernier et il s'arrêta pour regarder, pour passer ses doigts sur la longueur du sexe de Merlin, humide au bout. Merlin respira seulement plus bruyamment.

Les yeux de Merlin ne tombèrent pas dans le regard fixe d'Arthur, et Arthur tenait Merlin là. Il lui disait des mots doux et faisait des petits signes de tête, la bouche ouverte pour embrasser, et sa chaleur presser contre son corps. Il voulait seulement que Merlin se sente bien. Merlin acceptait tout sans hésitation, alors il redevint bienveillant, en suivant les suggestions d'Arthur, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur soit couché entre les cuisses ouvertes de Merlin, la chaleur solide de leurs érections appuyées contre son ventre.

Arthur roula les hanches, lentement au début, une légère friction qui augmentait graduellement le plaisir et s'estompait avec les pincettes sporadiques des doigts de Merlin sur ses tétons dressés. Il était clair qu'Arthur appréciait. Et Merlin aussi, vu la façon dont il réagissait et gémissait avec les petites morsures d'Arthur.

Merlin frissonna et il fit glisser ses doigts sur le dos d'Arthur, par-dessus ses fesses, puis de son bas ventre à ses cuisses. « Tu veux…tu sais ? »

« Pas cette fois. Ça peut attendre, d'accord ? »

Merlin acquiesça. « Je n'ai… »

« Je l'avais deviné. » Soupira Arthur dans son baiser, et il se redressa sur les coudes pour dire, « J'y suis presque de toute façon. Si tu me touches maintenant, ça sera suffisant. »

Le sourire de Merlin suffit presque à le faire jouir. Lorsque Merlin lécha sa paume, Arthur releva ses hanches pour le laisser glisser sa main entre eux. Arthur se fit caresser par la main serré de Merlin, il ressentit une pression grimper dans ses testicules, et il gémit bruyamment alors qu'il jouissait. Il frissonna dans les dernières vagues de son orgasme, alors que Merlin trempait son pouce sur le sperme répendu autour de son gland. Permettant à Arthur de s'en aller, il se branla lui-même. Il ne fallut pas longtemps non plus, il jouit avec la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux fermement fermés, la bouche ouverte, haletant à chaque expiration.

Arthur les essuya avec des mouchoirs qui se trouvaient dans la table de nuit. Puis, il ouvrit la couette de son côté du lit et dit, « Rentre, avant de geler. »

Merlin semblait avoir les membres lourds, éreinté tandis qu'il se déplaçait, il s'installa immédiatement et dit, « je suis très fatigué. »

« Dors alors. »

Merlin se replia sur son côté, joignant ses mains comme pour prier sous l'oreiller. Son visage et sa poitrine était toujours rouge de l'orgasme, pourtant ses paupières était déjà lourde du sommeil. « Merci, pour ce soir. »

« Merci à toi. J'ai passé un bon moment. »

« Moi aussi. » Merlin glissa l'une de ses mains sur le matelas, pour venir se poser sur l'épaule d'Arthur, il ferma les yeux et il s'endormit presque instantanément.

Arthur attendit longtemps pour éteindre, observant le visage de Merlin se détendre à chaque souffle, chacun plus profond et plus lent que le dernier.

Arthur n'avait pas imaginé que tombé amoureux c'était comme ça, comme sauter à travers un arroseur un jour d'été. C'était brûlant et frissonnant, comme rire et crier, et ne pas être capable de fermer les yeux au moment de se coucher.

Et il était tombé amoureux – il n'en avait aucun doute.

**OOO**

_Mercredi, 15 mars, 1994_

Au cours des trois dernières semaines, Arthur avait de plus en plus vu Merlin. Il chantait au karaoké, au grand amusement de Léon, Lance et Gauvain, qui venaient se joindre à la fête et l'incapacité ridicule d'Arthur de chanter juste. Gauvain se prenait pour un crooner, Lancelot craquait pour Gwen, et un ami de Merlin du nom de Percy craquait pour Léon. Tout le monde en ressortait avec une histoire à raconter.

Entre l'association LG, le sport, les essais, les devoirs et les révisions, Arthur était très occupé mais il avait toujours du temps pour Merlin.

Ils se dérobaient dans la chambre de Merlin sur l'heure de midi et ils mettaient des miettes dans le lit, ils s'embrassaient dans les salles d'études de la bibliothèque, et la moitié des nuits de la semaine ils les finissaient dans l'appartement d'Arthur, où Arthur cuisinait et Merlin faisait la vaisselle. Arthur espérait qu'il pourrait trouver le courage de lui demander de rester avec lui tout le temps.

Merlin s'endormait toujours en premier, recroquevillé comme un chaton. Il était exécrable le matin, mal coordonné et grognon, et il aurait pu oublier sa tête si elle n'était pas accrochée. Il était intelligent et amusant, il faisait rire Arthur au point qu'il en avait mal aux côtes et que ses yeux brillaient, et parfois quand Arthur le regardait, il devait physiquement se rappeler de respirer.

C'était une semaine avant les examens de printemps, et ils étaient tous à cran. Pas seulement à cause de ça, l'association LG organisait une collecte de fonds, ce qui signifiait plus de travail pour Arthur. Merlin semblait également très occupé, trop, en se préparant pour ses examens. Alors il ne forçait pas Arthur quand il renonçait à passer du temps avec lui pour ses autres engagements. Pourtant, Arthur préférait être avec Merlin plutôt que d'aider à imprimer des flyers et remplir des comptoirs avec des invitations que tout le monde allait jeter directement à la poubelle.

« Arthur. » Merlin passa la tête à la porte du bureau qu'il partageait avec quatre autres membres de l'association.

« Hé. Bien nagé ? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« C'est quoi ton nouveau score ? »

« J'étais dans les deux premiers. »

Merlin était aussi une créature faite de routine.

Il s'approcha sur le côté du bureau d'Arthur, et il se pencha. « Tu fais quoi ? »

« De la paperasse. »

Arthur recula sa chaise et il tira Merlin sur ses genoux. Les bras de Merlin enlacèrent le cou d'Arthur, et il releva le nez pour un baiser. Arthur pouvait sentir la faible odeur de chlore sous l'odeur du shampoing. Arthur faufila ses doigts sous le pull de Merlin pour étreindre la peau chaude et douce de ses flancs. Merlin se tortilla. Il était tellement chatouilleux que ce n'était pas drôle, c'était hilarant, et la tentation était trop forte pour ne pas en prendre l'avantage à chaque opportunité.

Merlin caressait les cheveux d'Arthur. « Tu vas au squash après ? »

« Non. Je devais jouer avec Lance, mais nous avons reporté à demain matin, si nous n'avons pas une gueule de bois. »

« Oh…Tu vas quelque part ce soir ? »

« Tu as oublié, c'est ça ? Donne moi ton petit agenda noir. »

« Non. » Merlin essaya de se dégager, en rigolant, alors qu'Arthur le chatouillait en le retenant. « Il n'y a rien dedans à propos de ce soir. Sauf… Arthur _arrête. _S'il te plait. »

« C'est les 21 ans de Léon. Nous allons au The Gloucester ce soir pour boire et danser, ensuite samedi, il y aura une fête plus formelle – cravate noire au The Fox. Ses parents seront là. »

Merlin se décala, pour prendre le mince agenda dans sa poche arrière. Il s'énerva en l'ouvrant. « Regarde. Rien. Si tu me l'avais dit, je l'aurais écris dedans. »

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais plus exactement quand, et, » Arthur s'empara de l'agenda pour passer en revue quelques pages, « avec un agenda qui est aussi vide que ton emploi du temps, je ne vois pas comment tu peux oublier ça. Oh, et qu'est ce qu'il y a demain ? Un rendez-vous à 9h avec Anna ? Tu deviens hétéro ? »

« Non. » Merlin feignit une expression douloureuse. « C'est ma conseillère. Nous devons discuter…heu, des examens…des examens de la semaine prochaine. »

« Pourquoi ? Bon dieu, qui fait ça ? C'est un nouveau truc qu'ils ont trouvé pour gagatiser les premières encore plus qu'ils ne le font déjà ? »

« Non. C'est seulement un rendez-vous de dix minutes pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas d'inquiétudes ou des questions. Elle aime savoir que ses étudiants vont bien, c'est tout. Je dois éveiller son instinct maternel. »

« Ouais, c'est tout toi. Un. Grand. Bébé. » Arthur ponctua chaque mot en enfonçant ses doigts dans les côtes chatouilleuses de Merlin.

« Ha ha. Tu ne diras plus ça quand ma bite sera dans ta bouche tout à l'heure. »

Arthur observa la pile de flyers sur son bureau. « Aide moi à déposer ça, ensuite je te ferais à manger ? Nous aurons quelques heures pour que tu puisses me montrer combien tu es viril, et on pourra être au pub à 20h. »

« Je devrais vraiment lire un peu ce soir. Peut-être que je pourrais te rejoindre plus tard ? »

« Merlin. » Quand il voulait quelque chose, Arthur ne passait pas au-dessus des pleurnicheries ou des yeux de chien battus. Et il n'aimait pas subir un échec, surtout pas pour quelques examens qui ne comptaient pratiquement pas pour le résultat final de Merlin. Alors, il fit la moue.

« D'accord. Mais je ne danserai pas. Je ne danse pas. Et je veux être de retour dans ma chambre et mon lit pour 23h. »

Arthur se mit à sourire comme un idiot ce qui fit mourir de rire Merlin. Arthur avait gagné. Le fait était que Merlin n'avait presque pas eu besoin d'être convaincu, ce qui prouvait seulement qu'il pouvait s'offrir une nuit de repos.

**OOO**

Bien sûr, ce fut la course. Arthur dut se demander si Merlin n'était pas plus un obstacle qu'une aide avec les flyers à déposer. Arthur essayait de ne pas souffler et fulminer comme un bœuf. Ils réussirent à tout distribuer, cependant 'distribuer' n'était pas le mot exact qu'Arthur aurait employé pour décrire ce qu'il avait fait entre le repas et le pub. Au final, il avait dû payer un taxi car ils étaient en retard.

Arthur décida de boire des shot de vodka à la soirée.

A dix heures, Arthur était convenablement bien entamé et confus. Léon l'était plus que d'habitude, plus enclin à recevoir des bisous bâclés, probablement car il était fou d'amour depuis qu'il commençait à voir une blonde nommée Elena. Elle était capitaine de l'équipe de hockey, et elle aurait pû battre Arthur et Léon avec un bras attaché dans le dos si elle l'avait voulu. A la place, elle avait pris Merlin sur ses genoux et faisait semblant de prendre son pied avec lui. Pauvre Merlin – Arthur espérait qu'il ne serait pas traumatisé par la langue d'une fille dans sa bouche.

Arthur n'était pas certain de l'heure, et ses potes commençaient à danser, (sauf Lance qui était à moitié couché sur le banc avec une jambe sur Gwen). Gauvain se croyait toujours dans les années 80 et il continuait de demander au DJ le morceau « Ride On Time ». Cependant, ça n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance ce qu'il jouait car Arthur dansait tout comme John Travolta. Il avait ôté sa veste, et pompé les bras pour faire le boogie, touchant délibérément Léon avec ses hanches, qui prenait vraiment peu d'espace pour un homme de sa taille.

Merlin était assis sur le banc de touche, avec la même bière qu'il avait reçu deux tournées auparavant, il ne voulait pas être amadoué pour mettre un pied sur la piste, malgré le fait qu'elle était trop pleine de gens pour le remarquer lui en particulier. Finalement, quand Gauvain revint, on passait « Blue Monday » et tout les autres se levèrent.

Arthur se croyait très bon pour persuader, et il essaya d'entraîner Merlin. « Allez, une danse. »

« Non. » Merlin se leva, pour déposer une main sur l'épaule d'Arthur et crier à son oreille, « Écoute, je devrais y aller. Reste et amuse toi, on se verra demain. »

« _Non, non, non, non, non. _C'est une soirée, une danse. J'insiste. »

« Arthur, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Tu as trop bu et je suis trop nul. Va danser avec Gauvain, avant qu'il attire quelqu'un d'autre avec ses cheveux. »

Merlin le poussa avec un tape sur les fesses. La chanson allait se terminer même si Arthur n'avait pas traîner. Il descendit le reste de son verre, avant de retourner dans la foule.

Après ça, tout fut un peu flou.

Les claquements commencèrent car Nirvana passait. A travers le brouillard de l'alcool, les corps en sueurs qui se touchaient et le bruit, Arthur pensa vaguement qu'il devait aller voir ce qui se passait avec Merlin, et il voulait aussi aller au toilette pour lui rouler une pelle. Mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de partir, quelqu'un le retenait. Quand il réussit enfin à s'extraire, il avait vraiment envie de pisser. C'est ensuite qu'il se dirigea vers leurs sièges, et il était déjà 1h.

Arthur tomba sur Elena et Gwen, qui parlait sa bouche collée à l'oreille d'Elena, blottie sur une pile de veste.

« Vous avez vu Merlin ? »

« Quoi ? » Gwen mit la main à son oreille pour entendre.

« _Merlin._ »

« Il est parti il y a une heure. Elena et moi, nous l'avons vu prendre un taxi. Il a dit qu'il te verrait demain. »

Tout à coup, Arthur se sentit un peu malade. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment tandis qu'il repensait à la soirée, et il considérait que Merlin n'avait pas passé un bon moment. Il voulait le voir. Cependant, il était tard, et le bloc J était fermé. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de rentrer chez lui et lui rapporter le déjeuner demain matin. « Je vais y aller. Gwen, dis à Lance que je le verrai à 10h30 sur le court de squash. »

Dehors, il pleuvait. Pas fort, c'était plus une bruine. Un fin brouillard suintait tout autour du col d'Arthur, et il se frigorifia à son contact. Il décida de prendre un taxi. Heureusement pour lui, partir tôt signifiait qu'il y avait une rangée de taxi qui attendait, et il se retrouva au sec et au chaud en un rien de temps.

Les lampadaires dans la rue d'Arthur clignotaient, mais un seul de l'autre côté de la rue éclairait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir que quelqu'un était assis en face de chez lui, sur les escaliers. Le taxi s'arrêta. Il remit un billet de 10 au chauffeur et il n'attendit pas pour la monnaie car il avait immédiatement réalisé qui c'était.

« Merlin. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Il était trempé, grelottant sur la plus haute marche, il avait l'air misérable. Le blanc de ses yeux était trouble.

« J'ai laissé ma clef ici. Je suis parti trop tard pour le bureau du concierge et Gwen est toujours au club. Je pensais que tu reviendrais plus tôt. »

Instantanément, Arthur se sentit plus sobre.

« Allez, rentrons à l'intérieur. »

« J'ai laissé un sac dans ta voiture, avec des vêtements de rechanges. Je voulais le laisser chez toi en cas d'urgence. Je pense que c'est le cas. » Il sourit faiblement, en claquant des dents.

« Je vais devoir monter pour aller prendre mes clefs de voiture. Tu peux aller chercher ton sac pendant que je te fais couler un bain chaud. Je vais laisser la porte ouverte. N'oublie pas de la claquer en revenant. »

Arthur fit couler un bain pour Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher la buée de monter alors qu'il attendait que Merlin revienne en haut des escaliers. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de se laver pour faire partir l'odeur de fumée et la sueur, avant de grimper entre les draps. Même si elle n'était pas grande, Arthur se disait que la baignoire était assez grande pour qu'ils la partagent.

Ça s'avéra être une très bonne idée, car Merlin tremblait pour retirer ses vêtements avec des doigts fragiles. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir besoin de plus qu'un bain chaud pour se réchauffer. Il semblait complètement crevé mais heureux, souriant à Arthur tandis qu'il se casait en face de lui, entre ses jambes.

Il tourna la tête pour un baiser mouillé et dit, « je ne t'ai jamais vu si bourré. Tu vas le payer demain. »

« Nan. Je suis fait en béton. »

« Tu aurais une bonne _constituions_. »

« C'est ce que je dis. »

La pièce tournait et Merlin tressaillit de rire, son dos avait la chair de poule et était tacheté de rose. Arthur voulait mordre le muscle de l'épaule de Merlin. Cependant, il ne fit rien de tout ça, et il rinça rapidement l'eau et le savon sur Merlin. Puis, se tenant aux mains d'Arthur, Merlin glissa et finit par dégringoler hors de la baignoire.

Arthur s'enfonça dans l'eau pour rincer ses cheveux. Quand il sortit, il était vaguement conscient que le sol était trempé mais il ne s'en souciait pas car il voulait dormir. Toutes ses pensées d'ivrognes lui étaient sorti de la tête.

Sur le temps qu'Arthur aille prendre un verre d'eau et revienne dans la chambre, Merlin était déjà en train de pioncer.

**OOO**

_Mardi, 16 mars, 1994_

Le réveil d'Arthur sonna à 7h. Cependant, Merlin dormait toujours. Arthur allait lui laisser une demi heure, car il avait l'air bien et une délicieuse couleur rouge colorait le sommet de ses joues, ça semblait cruel de le réveiller.

« Je déteste te presser, mais il est déjà 7h30. Je t'ai fait un lait fraise. »

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, en grognant et en regardant Arthur de côté, le bleu de ses yeux était visible entre ses épais cils noirs. Il n'était pas aussi misérable qu'Arthur s'y attendait, et il espérait que lorsqu'il sortirait des couvertures le sucre le calmerait suffisamment pour enrailler sa mauvaise humeur et laisser apparaître le doux tempérament de Merlin.

Arthur se sentait fier de lui, car il avait finalement bien jonglé avec Merlin qui avait été capable d'aller vers la voiture avec 15 minutes d'avance. Mais la fierté d'Arthur fut abruptement remplacée par une vague de panique dans le creux de son ventre.

La portière du côté conducteur était ouverte, de quelques centimètres, mais bien ouverte.

Le cœur d'Arthur rata un battement, puis un autre quand il ouvrit la portière pour voir que sa stéréo manquait.

« _Merde. »_

Arthur se pencha rapidement pour ouvrir la boîte à gents. Ce fut un petit soulagement de constater que tous les documents étaient encore là – mais pas ses Ray-Bans. Tous les CD sous le siège passager avaient été pris également.

Merlin était resté figé sur le trottoir. Il n'alla pas dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur en ressorte pour donner un coup de pied dans son pneu avant avec rage.

Il n'y avait rien pour calmer sa frustration et sa colère, sauf que _Merlin _avait un rendez-vous avec sa conseillère et qu'Arthur était celui qui devait le conduire à temps sans rentrer dans une voiture ou écraser quelqu'un sur son chemin. Il s'installa dans le siège conducteur, en frottant son visage et il se retourna vers Merlin qui s'était assis avec son sac à dos sur les genoux de manière défensive.

« S'il te plait, dis moi que tu as fermé la voiture la nuit dernière. »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. »

Arthur ouvrit à nouveau sa portière et il sortit pour faire le tour, il ouvrit la portière de Merlin et chercha des rayures, des coups, le moindre signe que ça avait été forcé. Ensuite, il fit demi tour et vérifia de son côté. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, pour être disposé à parler de manière civilisée à Merlin, ou du moins sans lui crier des insultes. Il renta dans le véhicule, et il prit soin de refréner son envie de claquer sa portière.

« Tu es certain d'avoir fermé cette voiture ? Car il n'y a pas de marques dessus, et comme tu peux voir, quelqu'un à réussi à entrer dedans pour prendre ma radio, les CD et mes Ray-Bans. »

« Je pensais l'avoir fait. Je pense…que j'en étais sûr. » Merlin semblait dévasté pendant qu'il parlait, les yeux sur ses genoux, et il ajouta d'une petite voix, « Je suis désolé. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Merlin. C'est l'Est de Camelot, pas ton putain d'Ealdor. Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était appuyer sur un bouton sur les clefs. Les gamins du coin te prendraient ta veste sur ton dos si tu ne la fermais pas. »

« Je te donnerais de l'argent pour tous remplacer. »

Arthur ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait que Merlin dise. Il n'y avait probablement rien qui pouvait le calmer. Il se retourna vers Merlin qui avait le visage rouge, les tendons de sa mâchoire frémissaient en rythme. Il était clairement chamboulé, mais Arthur devait cracher sa colère et il ferma une main en poing pour frapper quelque chose.

« Qu'est ce qui déconne avec toi ? Tu es comme un gamin de 6 ans. Honnêtement, tu ne peux te rappeler de rien sans l'écrire dans ce stupide agenda, et pourtant je peux dire que tu ne _fais _en réalité rien, excepté travailler pour l'unif. Tu dois être au lit à 22h ou sinon tu es plus maladroit que d'habitude et…et… »

« …et _quoi ? »_ Le visage de Merlin se déforma, sa voix tremblait et s'éleva. « Je ne peux pas marcher sur une ligne droite, je ne peux pas me souvenir la droite de ma gauche, et quand je suis fatigué c'est pire. Alors, je ne peux pas faire mes boutons ou écrire, et tout ça combiné me rend incapable de conduire. Je sais. Je _sais._ »

Merlin se recroquevilla contre la fenêtre et il couvrit son visage de ses mains.

La poitrine d'Arthur se serra, il pouvait difficilement respirer. « Merlin. » Il tendit une main pour l'attirer à lui.

« Ne me touche pas. » Les mains de Merlin tombèrent, mais il resta retourné. « Je dois voir ma conseillère dans une demi heure. On peut y aller ? »

Arthur savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose.

Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut démarrer la voiture et conduire.

Merlin regarda par la fenêtre durant tout le trajet. Le silence était assourdissant.

Ils arrivèrent en avance mais Merlin bondit hors de son siège dés l'instant où ils s'arrêtèrent. Arthur, très rapide, le rattrapa du côté passager par l'avant bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Merlin ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et il dit honteusement, « je dois y aller. Pouvons nous parler plus tard ? »

« Après mon squash ? »

« Ouais, d'accord. Je serai dans ma chambre. »

Merlin osa un regard et il se força à sourire. Arthur en avait le cœur brisé. Arthur le vit se retourner et trébucher directement sur la voiture garée à côté, et puis il s'éloigna vers le bloc d'anglais. Arthur se disait qu'il aurait au moins dû le prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était trop tard à présent.

**OOO**

De tous les arguments que son père lui avait déjà servis durant des années, il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, comme quelqu'un qui en a vraiment sa claque. Il avait passé une heure à la bibliothèque à photocopier des pages de magazine, il avait évité délibérément quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

10h30 était arrivé trop vite.

Lance était en short et t-shirt, à frapper le haut de sa raquette sur le carrelage des vestiaires quand Arthur entra. Il releva les yeux lentement, et repoussa les cheveux de son visage. « Tu as l'air pathétique, mon vieux. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment mieux non plus. Gwen t'a gardé éveillé ? »

« Ouais. Elle a passé la moitié de la nuit à vomir un kebab douteux. J'ai dû tenir ses cheveux, et mettre un sceau à côté du lit avant de partir ce matin. »

Arthur rigola presque. « Quel gentleman. Allons-y. On va oublier tout ça. »

Ils avaient l'habitude de jouer cinq manches. Cette fois, Arthur perdit les trois premières parties, et il fut soulagé d'en finir. Il se doucha rapidement. Lance était toujours en train de s'essuyer au moment où il fut prêt à partir pour retrouver Merlin.

« Je suis désolé – j'ai été nul. Il aurait mieux fallu pour nous deux que je ne vienne pas. »

« Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est comme si tu n'avait pas été là durant le match. »

« Merlin. » Arthur se laissa tomber sur le banc.

« Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes disputé. »

« Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas ça de toute façon. » Arthur fit une pause, pas certain de savoir comment dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Il opta pour aller droit au but, car selon tout le monde, la subtilité n'était pas pour lui. « Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec lui ? »

« Merlin ? _Non. _Il est comme…non, Arthur, c'est un rêveur. Pourquoi dis tu ça ? » Lance ferma sa veste en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux humides.

« Je ne pense pas à ça. Ce que je veux dire, tu penses qu'il a quelque chose, comme une maladie ? C'est qu'il est toujours fatigué…et il oublie tout, et parfois je pense qu'il ne peux pas se coordiner comme il faut. Il tombe, pour l'amour du ciel, juste en marchant. »

Lance lança un regard à Arthur. Celui qui disait qu'il savait quelque chose, et que c'était mauvais, mais qu'il ne serait pas celui qui allait en parler. « Tu dois lui parler. »

Lance n'était pas avare en émotion comme la plupart des hommes. Il n'était pas nerveux quand il parlait de relation ou des sentiments. Arthur s'appuyait sur son honnêteté, et à entrer dans le vif du sujet quand il agissait comme un crétin. Alors, sa réticence l'inquiétait.

« Gwen t'a dit quelque chose ? C'est ça, non ? »

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer, et ça l'étouffait.

« Arthur, va lui parler. »

**OOO**

Arthur s'arrêta à la cafétéria pour prendre deux sandwichs. Il courut jusqu'au bloc J, se sentant un peu plus mal à chaque pas.

Quand il arriva à la porte de Merlin, elle était légèrement entrouverte.

Arthur frappa quand même, et il la poussa pour ouvrir. Merlin était couché sur le lit, étendu sur le dos, un bras par-dessus ses yeux.

« Merlin ? » Arthur ferma la porte, déposa son sac, et il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'Arthur n'était plus venu ici, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la chambre était inhabituellement désordonnée. Il y avait un sac de linge sale près du bureau, un monticule de jeans et de t-shirt en débordait, et sur le bureau il y avait une pile de papiers, de fardes et de post-it dispersés. La veste de Merlin était roulée en boule dans un coin.

La voix de Merlin était brisée. « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéresserais à moi aussi longtemps. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Arthur retira le bras de Merlin de son visage et il se pencha. Merlin avait pleuré.

« C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit. »

Arthur ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça. Sans réfléchir, Arthur le prit dans ses bras. Cependant, Merlin essaya de se libérer, sa respiration devenant haletante, il releva les genoux qui frappèrent les côtes d'Arthur.

« Arrête. Ne me repousse pas. » Arthur relâcha suffisamment sa prise pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Merlin. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? »

Merlin semblait troublé, comme si il essayait de parler mais que les mots ne sortaient pas.

« Allez, parle moi. » Arthur embrassa le visage de Merlin, en caressant son dos en cercle, en espérant que ça l'apaiserait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse dire un mot.

Merlin avait besoin de quelques minutes. Ses jambes se déroulèrent et son corps s'écroula contre Arthur, sa tête sur son épaule.

« Quand je t'ai proposé de sortir, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais dire oui. Après quoi, j'ai cru que c'était de la chance, seulement j'avais déjà craqué pour toi, alors ça ne m'ennuyait pas si je passais seulement une nuit avec toi. » Les doigts de Merlin se refermèrent sur la veste en jeans d'Arthur. « Mais tu as été parfait, dés le premier verre que nous avons partagé, et après la nuit où nous avons été au tapas, quand tu n'as pas essayé d'avoir de relation sexuelle avec moi, quand tu as dit que tu voulais attendre…j'ai réalisé que tu voulais me revoir, et je savais que je le voulais aussi, et alors…il était trop tard et c'est devenu trop dur de te le dire… »

« Me dire _quoi ?_ »

« C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas. Je foire toujours tout. Comme je le fais toujours. »

« Chut. Tu n'as rien foiré – sauf tes cheveux – mais ça peut s'arranger. »

« Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Tout ce que tu as dit dans la voiture ce matin, c'était vrai, et ça n'ira jamais mieux, peu importe combien j'essaie. » Merlin dit dans un souffle tremblant. « Je souffre de dyspraxie. »

La poigne d'Arthur se desserra de Merlin qui s'enlaça. Arthur n'était pas certain que sa réponse allait lui enlever son chagrin. « Tu vas devoir m'expliquer. J'en ai déjà entendu parlé, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« C'est un genre de trouble de l'apprentissage. Je suis né avec. Je ne suis pas un cas grave, malgré ce que tu peux penser, mais vivre avec est très fatiguant. Ça touche tout ce que je dois faire dans la journée. Je dois me concentrer pour les choses que tu fais automatiquement, comme m'habiller, me souvenir des directions, écrire, tout ce qui demande un minimum de coordination. Mon cerveau n'envoie pas toujours les bons signaux à mon corps, surtout quand je suis fatigué ou que j'essaie quelque chose de nouveau. »

Arthur ferma les yeux tandis que tout s'expliquait, point par point, ce qui expliquait la routine drastique de Merlin, la natation, les jeux sur ordinateur, l'agenda noir et la voiture non verrouillée. Merlin se redressa pour toucher les paupières d'Arthur, et son souffle était si proche, si proche que ses lèvres était presque sur le peau d'Arthur.

« Arthur. »

« J'aurais voulu que tu me le dise avant. Dés le début. »

Merlin posa tendrement un doigt sur les lèvres d'Arthur. « J'ai appelé ma mère. Elle va t'envoyer un chèque pour la radio et les autres choses. »

Arthur ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Merlin essayait, mais avait du mal, à avoir l'air courageux. « Non. Merlin- »

« S'il te plait, laisse moi finir. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, ou que tu penses que tu me dois une explication. Je suis compliqué, je le sais, et ta dernière année se termine, et puis tu seras diplômé et tu déménageras. Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin, de t'avoir menti. Je voulais juste être comme tout le monde,avoir quelqu'un, t'avoir toi. Mais ce n'était pas juste envers toi, alors ça va, ça va si tu pars. Tu mérites mieux. »

« Non. _Non, _tu n'as pas à rompre avec moi. C'est censé me faciliter la vie ? D'être sans toi ? T'es un idiot. Tu crois que je n'en ai rien à faire de cette relation ? Tu es inquiet car tu es un genre de fardeau, car tu as peur de me gêner ? Putain, tu n'as pas idée, hein ? Ça fait quoi, trois, quatre semaines, et je ne peux déjà plus m'imaginer vivre sans toi. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, je ne veux pas te mettre la pression…Merlin, je me soucie beaucoup de toi…je t'aime. »

La gorge d'Arthur était tellement serrée qu'il ne pouvait plus déglutir, et il ne savait pas si il voulait secouer Merlin pour lui faire entendre raison, ou le prendre dans ses bras et le garder là. Tout était bien dans la vie d'Arthur, et ça incluait Merlin, et il n'était pas question de le perdre sans se battre, et c'était une révélation pour lui-même.

Il prit le visage de Merlin dans ses mains, le forçant à le regarder, et Arthur insista, « Je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille. Je ne veux pas. Sauf si tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

A ça, Merlin se fana. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Ça ne serait pas vrai. »

**OOO**

Soulagé d'avoir exposé ses sentiments, et de ne plus s'inquiéter sur le fait que Merlin pouvait avoir une tumeur au cerveau, ou un truc aussi terrible qu'une maladie en stade terminal, tout sembla plus facile.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient les sandwiches, Arthur inspecta à nouveau la chambre de Merlin, en délibérant d'une stratégie. Evaluer une situation, formuler et exécuter des plans, prendre des mesures préventives – Arthur était bon à ce genre de chose.

Merlin était couché sur le lit et il semblait prêt à s'endormir. Si la matinée avait été compliquée pour Arthur, ça n'avait en rien été moins qu'un traumatisme pour Merlin. Pourtant, Arthur ne voulait plus attendre pour lui demander. Il ne voyait pas le problème maintenant qu'ils avaient tout les deux abattus leurs cartes. Cependant, c'est très peu sûr de lui qu'Arthur voulait abattre sa dernière manche. Il retira les cheveux de Merlin de son visage, pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce que je veux dire, si tu veux rester de façon permanente, je ne dirais pas non, et tu verras jusqu'à la fin des examens. Ensuite, tu pourras voir comment tu te sens. »

Les yeux de Merlin se posaient des questions. Il prit quelques inspirations.

« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais, mais ça va devenir assez compliqué pour moi la semaine prochaine. Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir gérer un déménagement. »

« Tu n'auras rien à faire. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant – J'ai quelques enveloppes à envoyer au campus. Tu n'as besoin de rien à la bibliothèque ? »

« Non. J'ai reçu tous les documents dont j'avais besoin hier, et quelques notes de ma conseillère ce matin. Oh, et, mes examens…j'aurais plus de temps pour les passer, ce qui veut dire que je vais rentrer tard durant quelques jours, ou en avance. Elle m'a donné mon emploi du temps aujourd'hui. C'est sur mon bureau. »

Arthur pouvait voir que Merlin éprouvait des difficultés avec ses doigts – ses doigts se desserraient de la main d'Arthur et ses yeux semblaient ne pas pouvoir se focaliser. Mais avant de partir, Arthur espérait pouvoir persuader Merlin de venir vivre avec lui.

« Mon appartement est plus calme, et il y a une pièce pour que tu puisses étudier. Tu n'auras à t'inquiéter de rien durant la semaine. Je vais cuisiner, faire la lessive, et ça ne sera pas du travail en plus de t'inclure. Je pourrais m'assurer que tu ailles où tu dois aller dans les temps. Nous pourrons remplir ton agenda pour que tu saches où tu dois aller, et où je serais, et nous rentrerons à la maison ensemble quand nous aurons tout les deux fini. Tu pourras dormir tout le week-end, et te coucher aussi tôt que tu en as besoin. »

« J'ai besoin de mes affaires qui sont ici. »

« Donne moi ta clef. Je reviendrais dans une heure et j'emmènerais tout dans ma voiture, et nous organiserons tout ce soir, ensemble. »

Merlin s'arrêta brièvement. « D'accord. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le sourire d'Arthur était si large qu'il coupait son visage.

« Oui. Vraiment. »

Merlin sourit en retour, même si il semblait à vif et épuisé. Il était beau comme toujours.

**OOO**

Il fallut seulement trois voyages en voiture pour embarquer toutes les affaires de Merlin, il restait seulement quelques vêtements d'hiver qu'Arthur irait reprendre à un autre moment. Le printemps commençait bien, et était très fleurissant. Arthur le ressentait, l'air frais, alors qu'il se baladait avec Merlin vers sa voiture dans le baume du soleil d'après midi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son appartement, Arthur envoya Merlin au magasin du coin de la rue avec une liste de course : des nouilles, du lait, de la poudre à laver. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais de cette façon, il pouvait décharger la voiture sans que Merlin ne s'en veuille de ne pas aider, et puis ça permettait à Merlin de commencer à faire ses repères.

Au moment où Arthur refermait la voiture, un dernier carton de livres dans les bras et un grand sac à dos plein de vêtements sur le dos, Merlin remontait la rue avec un sac blanc et bleu, plissant les yeux dans le soleil, ses épaules en arrière et l'air heureux. La poitrine d'Arthur gonflait de le voir se rapprocher, rentrer à la maison avec lui, et il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose.

« Une tasse de thé et un biscuit, alors ? » Demanda Merlin. « J'en ai pris au chocolat. »

« Ça à l'air une bonne idée. »

Merlin tint la porte principale pour qu'Arthur puisse prendre les escaliers. Il se retourna rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil en bas et s'assurer qu'il avait refermé la porte après eux.

La chambre d'ami fut un travail de longue haleine. Arthur ne l'avait jamais utilisé, la majorité des livres dans la bibliothèque se mourraient, sur le vieux bureau il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait jeter ou mettre au placard. Armé d'un couple de sac poubelle, et d'un carton, Arthur ne perdit pas une minute, ses mains agirent rapidement dans un seul objectif.

Merlin arriva avec les rafraîchissements.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Il semblait alarmé en voyant le grand sac poubelle. « Toutes tes affaires ? »

« La plupart de ces trucs sont restés intouchés pendant deux ans, ce qui te prouve que je ne viens pas souvent ici. » Arthur bondissait pratiquement d'enthousiasme. « Regarde, je vais mettre ton planificateur là, il y a de la place sur l'étagère pour tous tes livres et tes fardes, et le bureau est assez grand pour une télévision. Si tu veux regarder l'un de tes films ici, tu pourras te coucher sur le futon. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça. »

« Je le _veux._ »

Merlin s'assit sur le futon. Il y avait une boîte à ses pieds, contenant des photos et des souvenirs dont Arthur ne se souciait plus. Merlin se pencha pour prendre l'une des grandes photos qu'Arthur avait rangée sur le côté.

« C'est toi ? » Merlin examinait un cadre et Arthur n'eut pas besoin de se retourner vers Merlin pour savoir avec exactitude de quelle photo parlait Merlin. A chaque fois qu'Arthur la voyait, il se disait que c'était à la fois l'un de 'ses meilleures moments et aussi le pire'.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Regarde tes cheveux. » S'esclaffa Merlin et il ajouta, « tu as été arrêté ? »

« Pour mes cheveux ? »

« Non, » Merlin secoua la tête en rigolant, « pour avoir été debout sur la plus haute marche de l'entrée du château de Camelot avec une pancarte disant '19 ans et gay'. »

« Non, je n'ai pas été arrêté. Mais la photo est apparue dans le _National_, et certains gros bonnets du club, où mon père allait, l'ont vu. »

« Comment il l'a pris ? »

Arthur déposa le sac poubelle pour s'appuyer contre le bureau. « Pas aussi mal qu'il aurait dû, après considération. Il m'a amené de force dans une grande salle, j'ai eu une lecture humiliante sur l'illégalité de la sodomie, et j'ai été séquestré dans cet appartement. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas d'un scandale. Aussi longtemps que je restais inaperçu, il pouvait garder son nez dehors. »

« C'est pour ça que tu vis ici par tes propres moyens ? »

« Essentiellement. »

Arthur pouvait se souvenir que c'était un mercredi. Il n'en avait parlé à personne tout ce temps, pas même à Léon, Lance ou Gauvain. A l'époque, c'était pour se protéger, et à présent c'était quelque chose qu'Arthur avait enfoui par mégarde. Tous les autres, les gars qu'Arthur avait fréquenté à l'époque, qui étaient partis l'année précédente, et cette année, Arthur avait gardé la tête basse. Quand il y pensait trop, il devait admettre qu'à des moments il se sentait vraiment seul.

Arthur ne voulait pas que ça soit triste quand il dit, « Mon père n'est jamais venu me voir une seule fois. Je devais me cacher dans l'Ouest de Camelot quand il daignait nécessaire de tolérer ma compagnie. Pour me garder dans l'ombre, il paie mon loyer. »

« Tu restes difficilement dans l'ombre. »

« Le travail de l'association ne compte pas – il s'imagine que notre attitude rebelle restera derrière nous quand nous serons diplômé. Je peux te garantir que la moitié des gens qui sont dehors à promouvoir l'union socialiste voteront pour Tory (conservateur), et ils se plaindront de l'augmentation des taxes durant leur dernière année, simplement pour pouvoir récupérer leurs fonds fiduciaires. » Arthur s'assit par terre aux pieds de Merlin, et il lui prit la photo. Il y avait quatre autres gars sur la photo, chacun d'eux avait moins de 21 ans, chacun avec leur pancarte qu'il brandissait comme une épée, bien en l'air. « Cette insurrection particulière était le point culminant d'une année d'outrage publique. »

« Tu es scandalisé ? » Merlin se pencha pour poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Arthur. Son indignation n'était pas une surprise. Bien sûre, car il était militant pour les droits homosexuels.

« Je l'_étais._ J'ai été recruté quand j'ai commencé ici, durant les premières semaines. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'étais fier, tout bouffi d'orgueil et arrogant alors ils sont venus me trouver. C'était seulement parceque j'avais des connaissances et qu'à cette époque ils voulaient faire sortir du placard des membres du parlement. Mon père ne savait pas encore que j'étais gay, et j'étais assez vieux pour aller à son club, pour me mélanger avec ses contemporains. Je n'avais rien fait d'illégal – c'était moralement discutable peut-être. J'étais _seulement celui qui ramenait les informations._ »

« Tu l'as fait ? Tu en as dénoncé ? »

« Sans aucun doute, j'ai aidé. Je ne me sens pas vraiment très fier de tout ça. »

« Mais tu faisais ça pour une cause. Et la fin justifie les moyens ? »

« A l'époque, c'est ce que je me disais. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'étais juste en colère. Je ne faisais pas vraiment ça pour une cause, je le faisais pour contrarier mon père et pour le frisson de l'action. J'étais trop prétentieux. Dés lors qu'il a vu cette photo, il s'est arrangé pour tout étouffé. »

Arthur soupira et il remit la photo dans la boîte, en restant la tête posée sur les genoux de Merlin et puis il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Merlin passa tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Arthur, sa paume ferme sur sa nuque. « Et c'est à ce moment que tu as été exilé dans l'Est de Camelot. Aucune chance de retrouver tes anciens camarades d'écoles ici. »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu as prévu de tout jeter, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Je vais les mettre dans le placard du hall. »

« Une fois l'année terminée, peut-être pendant l'été, tu me laisseras te faire un album, un scrapbook ? Ça sera bien pour moi, d'établir les séquences dans l'ordre. Tu ne devrais pas oublier ce que tu as fait. C'était important, et à l'époque, tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste. »

Arthur enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Merlin et il enfonça son visage dans ses genoux. Ça ne faisait plus aussi mal qu'autre fois, quand Merlin l'expliquait comme ça. Après quelques inspirations, il leva son visage et trouva son ancre.

« Oui, bien sûr – si ça t'évite d'être en difficulté. »

Merlin prit la mâchoire d'Arthur en coupe dans sa main, ferme et solide. « Pour le moment, cette photo devrait retourner sur le mur. »

Arthur acquiesça, en sachant qu'il serait inutile de lui refuser.

**OOO**

_Samedi, 4 juin, 1994_

Lorsqu'Arthur ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il pouvait entendre Merlin dans le salon, en train d'hurler sur la télévision. _Gladiators _passait. Il s'avança pour voir Merlin assit sur le bord du canapé, les mains sur la bouche. A la télévision, il y avait une blonde, appelée Lightning, qui était en train de marteler une pauvre femme de la moitié de sa taille avec une batte de combat.

Arthur se faufila derrière lui, et il se pencha sur le dossier du canapé pour capturer les épaules de Merlin. « Salut, chérie, je suis rentré. Tu as passé une bonne journée, Arthur ? Pourquoi, oui, merci, Merlin. »

« Chuuut. Oh, regarde. Je pensais qu'elle allait réussir. » Merlin se retourna pour mordre le nez d'Arthur, juste pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas complètement absent, ce qui surpris Arthur en quelque sorte, mais sans lui faire mal. Arthur, en quelques secondes, considéra que Merlin chopait ces sales tours de cette émission. Il devait faire face, alors il entraîna Merlin sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entortillés tous les deux sur le sol.

Arthur laissa Merlin immobiliser ses épaules, s'amusant de voir le ébouriffé, tout rouge, et rayonnant.

Merlin dit à bout de souffle, « J'ai envoyé une candidature, pour que tu puisses aller dans le prochain _Gladiators._ »

« Tu ne l'as _pas fait_. Je l'ai écrabouillé. »

« Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Quand nous irons chez ma mère cet été, tu pourras t'entraîner à l'arrière du jardin. »

Arthur était à 99% certain que Merlin le taquinait. Le dernier pour cent, était la marge qu'il se donnait avant de trouver un avantage stratégique.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai acheté ? »

« C'est quelque chose pour moi ? »

« C'est certain. »

Merlin le libéra pour grimper sur le dossier du canapé, afin de se pencher pour voir les sacs. Merlin avait fini premier à son dernier examen, éclipsant Arthur en deuxième place, ce qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Arthur. Ceci était un cadeau de félicitation de la part d'Arthur – enfin, l'un des deux.

Arthur lui tendit le sac et il observa le visage de Merlin s'éclairer. « Un CD Sega. Arthur. »

« Et, comme tu insistes pour me transformer en machine de guerre, j'ai acheté _Mortal Kombat._ »

« Tu sais que je vais te tuer, non ? »

« Pas si je te tue en premier. »

Merlin avait oublié _Gladiators, _pour s'occuper révérencieusement de la boîte. Il ne demandait jamais rien, et ça rendait Arthur encore plus heureux, de le voir comme un gamin un matin de Noël.

« Je t'ai rapporté quelque chose d'autre. »

« Arthur, » dit Merlin. « Tu n'aurais pas dû. C'est déjà beaucoup trop. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas juste pour toi… Nous allons voir Take That et Lulu ce soir, à Astoria. » Merlin tomba presque de son siège. Cette réaction était mieux qu'Arthur ne l'avait imaginé, malgré la maladie de Merlin. « Tout le groupe va venir, Léon et Elena, Lance et Gwen, et Gauvain. »

« Mais c'est une soirée gay. »

« Et alors ? Nous allons bien dans des bars hétéro. Et Gauvain dit qu'il deviendrait gay pour Robbie Williams. »

« Tant qu'il ne touche pas à Gary Barlow. Il est à moi. »

« Qui me laisse tu ? »

« Jason Orange ? Mark Owen ? »

Arthur n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui ils étaient. Le concert était pour Merlin, cependant il ne pourrait pas attendre pour voir la tête de son père quand il lui raconterait qu'il avait vu Lulu chanter dans un bar gay. Il releva Merlin et dit, « Tu ferais bien de faire une sieste. Ça va finir tard. »

« Tu viens te coucher avec moi ? »

« Tu parie. »

**OOO**

Arthur s'inquiétait pour le bruit, l'agitation de la foule, et de perdre Merlin parmi plusieurs milliers de fêtards. L'Astoria était gigantesque – la piste principale était assez grande, et il y avait un podium qui encerclait les bords. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour se retrouver à un endroit, à l'étage surplombant la scène, près d'un bar beaucoup moins fréquenté que celui d'en bas.

Merlin insista pour être en bas quand Take That arriverait. Lorsque Lulu les rejoignit sur la scène pour « Relight My Fire » c'était tout comme mettre le feu sous la piste de danse. Merlin était debout, à se déhancher seul, alors Arthur encercla la taille de Merlin car si il tombait ici, il serait piétiné.

Alors que la chanson finissait, l'endroit se remplit de sifflements et d'applaudissements, Merlin se retourna dans les bras d'Arthur, pour mettre les siens autour des épaules d'Arthur et crier à son oreille, « Je t'aime. C'est génial. Je veux danser. »

Le destin n'aurait pas pu mieux aider Arthur. La foule gronda à nouveau car une intro commençait, et tout le monde dans le club savait ce qui arrivait.

La chanson suivante était la préférée de Merlin. Pas seulement car Barry Manilow la chantait en premier, et que la mère de Merlin l'appréciait.

Robbie Williams sauta sur le devant de la scène pour fredonner, « Spirits move me, every time i'm near you- »

Et tout le monde chantait.

Merlin se laissa aller, il se retourna, et se laissa planer. C'était indubitablement le pire danseur qu'Arthur n'ait jamais vu, et quand le refrain retentit, « Could it be magic ? » Arthur pensait que ça l'était probablement.

**FIN**


End file.
